At worlds end: No pirate compares
by Tina senpai
Summary: Sequel to 'The hero' and 'The other way', surrounding the relationship between Jamie and Abigail and how they deal with one thing that threatens to keep the two apart: Death. OC/James Jamie Norrington
1. In the beginning

~Chapter 1: At the beginning~

Jamie stood proudly next to admiral Beckett, his sword hung firmly on his side and the reminder of his new post. He was Admiral James Norrington, his honour restored and his past discretions forgotten after what he'd done.

After giving the heart of Davy Jones to Lord Beckett, he had been given another chance at a wonderful life.

Everything felt right. Even as he watched all those accused of piracy step up to the gallows. One by one they would line, the nooses finally placed around their necks and then, on quick drop and it was over. Except for the unlucky ones whose necks didn't break straight away. They were left to slowly hang. Luckily, a man was on guard to quickly end their lives by grabbing hold of their legs and pulling. A humane death was better than a slow hang.

Jamie was never a man to take shock well.

So when he saw the new convicts line up for their impending fate, he could hardly keep in the gasp of shock and surprise at the familiar face of the first person who had the noose wrapped around his neck.

Captain Jack Sparrow stood there, a stoic expression on his usually expressive face, his appearance slightly different. Jamie noted down the dirt clustered about his face, his beard unkempt and matted in knots. Even his clothes were torn and visible, fresh whip marks could be seen beneath the fabric.

Jamie followed the path of the executioner, not liking where he was being taken.

Next, William Turner, and although Jamie disliked him after what had gone on between the two, he still felt a pang of guilt at the state of the man. His hair down and thick, dirty strands covering his face as the blood seeped out of the scars on his face. Jamie felt his stomach churn at who was next, the sobbing something he couldn't ignore.

There was something wrong with Elizabeth as she stood there, sobbing her heart out and her head hung low so her hair obscured most of her beauty. Except Jamie could still see a small gap and what was once beautifully smooth looking skin, so touchable, so kissable, was now covered in black and blue marks, her nose distorted and out of place. Her hands were wrapped around her stomach tightly, as if she was protecting something precious. Jamie' heart sunk at the sight of the woman he felt so deeply for.

Jamie didn't want to follow on any more, he didn't want to see what his heart feared but somehow, he couldn't stop himself turning to face the truth.

She stood with her head held high and Jamie could see everything. Every mark upon her face, her cheek swollen and discoloured from the amount of hits it had taken. Her lips freshly cut and bleeding. A bite mark just above her eyebrow. Jamie' eyes trailed down unwillingly, taking in all of her. She wore what was once the pretty pink dress, now shredded and torn in places that it would have had to have been pulled from her skin by multiple hands. Her feet bare and her legs covered in scratches, bruises and dried blood clung to her upper thighs and stretched higher, were it became thicker and disappeared.

Jamie' eyes came back up, sure his mouth was wide open and his eyes not looking away from her as he gazed into her face.

Into her eyes which were staring right at him.

But only tears and a smile greeted him.

'Jamie.' She mouthed, the whisper of her voice so clear to him.

Just as the platform was open and she dropped.

Jamie leapt forward, hands outstretched and trying to reach her as the rope went taught.

"NOOOOOOO!" Jamie suddenly straightened himself up, sweat drenching his naked torso as he called out into the shadows of his bedroom.

A few deep breaths and a startling realisation and Jamie found himself was his legs swung over the bed and his head in his hands as he concentrated on breathing and tried to rid himself of the guilt he felt.

But no matter how many times he prayed, nor how many dreams he had, he always remembered them all.

Most importantly, he remembered her.

Meanwhile...

Abi watched with a large smile on her face as Pintel and Ragetti began another one of their disputes, over whether or not Rome was really built in a day.

Her mind began to wander and she gazed around the ship, taking in the new and old faces.

Tia Dalma gazed out at the sea, something seeming to call to her as she fiddled with the necklace that hung around her neck.

The various crew mates that they'd picked up from Sao Feng, all huddled around each other, possibly plotting something drastic.

Barbossa was feeding peanuts to his pet monkey again, whispering words of endearment that you wouldn't usually expect a pirate to say.

The old man and his parrot, the midget and Mr. Gibbs were currently playing a game of whatever they seemed to have on them at the moment, and both men (and parrot) were losing miserably to the bird.

Will and Elizabeth were unusually on edge with one another, keeping distance but still sending fleeting glances towards each other that made Abigail' heart ache.

Ache for him.

She dismissed what Elizabeth told her, that Jamie had run away being followed by Davy Jones' crew as he saved them by running away with the chest. Abigail knew he would have had a plan. And no one knew where the heart was. She wasn't exactly sure what was going on but it didn't matter.

Right now, they were heading straight for the edge of the world, towards Davy Jones' locker to save Sparrow. Then and only then might they be able to sort out what was happening.

And after that, she hoped quietly to herself that somehow, she'd find her Jamie.


	2. Promises

~Chapter 2: Promises~

They'd just left the freezing coldness of the where ever they'd come from, Abigail not quite sure where their trail had really made any sense. She didn't even think Barbossa knew where they were.

She sat on the edge of the small boat, waiting for something to happen.

She knew, whatever would happen would be big and most likely, she'd have to fight or hold onto something for dear life.

It was only a small yelp which seemed to catch her attention.

She turned to see Tia Dalma, ready to jump over the edge of the ship, reaching for something that had fallen.

Abigail, an almost instant reaction occurring, jumped down from where she sat and quickly ran over.

"Wait! Tia Dalma!" She grabbed the voodoo priestess by her shoulders, pulling and holding her back, even though the woman struggled.

"What you be doing girl?! I have to get it!" The woman glared at her and cried out, desperately trying to push the girl away.

Abigail, looked out to where Tia Dalma' gaze was focused on and saw something glisten in the starlight. A tiny little pendant, strangely shaped, clung dangerously onto the side of the ship, just on a small wooden ledge, tilting and teasing dangerously that it would fall into sea to be lost forever.

"Wait...please," Abigail turned Tia Dalma to look at her, accepting the glare that was sent her way, "Tia...please...it's ok, I'll get it."

Tia Dalma' glare softened it a little, looking at the girl with surprise. Abigail shrugged it off and offered a small smile, before setting to work.

Grabbing spare rope (which was always on side encase of emergencies), she hooked one end over the rail and knotted it tightly before wrapping another bit around her hand. Sitting down and leaning back, she allowed herself to fall backwards slowly and gracefully, until her knee was supporting her and her hand within the thick rope was pulling on it to keep herself from falling in.

She cautiously reached out with one hand and making sure she got 'the grab' right, she placed her hand underneath and pulled away the pendant (which was quite difficult when the blood ran to your head).

The cool silver hit her palm and she quickly encompassed it within her grip, sighing in relief that one bit was over. She heaved herself up, using her knee and arm at the same time, praying that her hand wouldn't slip and propel her backwards. She hated the water for a fact, but she didn't want to hit her head before falling in the water. Yet somehow, she done it. She'd pulled herself back up to the position she first began, before jumping off and unwrapping her hand.

"Got it." Abigail turned to Tia Dalma, holding out the pendant and allowing Tia Dalma to take it back.

Abigail watched, a small smile on her face, as Tia Dalma smiled down at the small thing, stroking it lovingly in her palm before holding it back up to her chest and clasping it close to her heart. Tia looked up and gave the girl a small smile, something that hardly anyone had seen (even Jack).

"Thank you." She whispered and Abigail just knew, that within those two words, was the message that this small pendant was Tia Dalma' most treasured and precious possession.

"It's al right. I didn't want you too fall overboard and I could tell it was important to you."

Tia Dalma smiled and there was a sparkle in her eye, as if she knew something Abigail didn't, but she smiled that smile that Jack seemed to understand quite well and nodded her hand.

"One trade." Tia Dalma said, before turning away and walking towards the other end of the ship, her hand still at her chest with the pendant en clasped in her grip.

"...What?" Abigail called out, not really to Tia or anyone else but herself, a little confused by the small statement.

"She means to give you something in return. A favour." That rough, powerful male voice said confidently behind her and she could only roll her eyes, just knowing he was actually looking over her body, wondering if he could charm her.

"A favour?" She turned and looked at him, her arms folded as she caught him quickly straighten up from indeed looking at her, "What type of favour?"

Barbossa just gave her a large grin, before turning his back to her, calling out to her as he left.

"Considering what you just done?...A big favour."


	3. Serendipity

~Chapter 3: Serendipity~

Abigail had done it.

She'd clung onto Sao Feng' boat as it tumbled over the waterfalls at the worlds end.

She was there in Davy Jones' locker as they saved Jack Sparrow (well, not really saved since their boat had been destroyed and he allowed them on the ship).

She'd comforted Elizabeth most of the night after she'd seen her father, whispering words of comfort into her ear and wanting her to know that she understood.

She'd almost passed out and drowned when the ship was turned over to bring them back from the locker, vowing to buy something to plug up her nose so she would never get water up it again.

And finally, they'd reclaimed the Pearl after Sao Feng had ambushed them and was himself tricked by Beckett' men (saving Abigail as one of the men attempted to get very 'hands on' with her).

After all this, her heart beat wildly as she watched Sparrow and Barbossa at work.

She knew the time was getting close and it excited and thrilled her.

A battle was approaching.

But more importantly, she would see her Jamie again.

The flying Dutchman...

Upon Davy Jones' infamous vessel, James Norrington was dying.

'Choosing a side', his mind though as his vision began to darken.

He recalled saving Elizabeth and her crew, knowing he had to make it right. Since knowing that Beckett had lied to him and how Elizabeth would surely be killed (or much worse), Jamie knew he had to make it right.

The sword going through his cut wasn't too painful. He remembered feeling quite cold. He remembered sinking to the floor and hearing Elizabeth scream his name.

Did he fear death? His answer was simple when he'd stabbed Davy Jones'.

He did not fear death.

He feared nothing right now.

But he regretted that he could no longer do what he wanted.

'Should have told Elizabeth. Should have passed on the message. Should have told her how much love you had. Should have...,' his mind began to go all funny as it seemed to edge away from the light, the vision of the Flying Dutchman and the looming crew members fading into the background.

His destiny was always intertwined with Elizabeth', but as he stated, never joined. It was only with one woman he felt they were, and now they'd been separated by fate.

The one word that played on his lips and the one image that seemed to repeat in his head.

Her smile.

Her face.

Her.

'Abigail.'

And with one last look at the woman he know knew he was in love with, Admiral James Norrington died.


	4. Engulfed

~Chapter 4: Engulfed~

Abigail could only watch and stare, along with the rest of her friends as the brethren court erupted in chaos.

When Elizabeth spotted her, Pintel carefully nudged in the direction, Abigail unaware of the news that awaited her.

"Abigail...it's...Jamie-", Elizabeth didn't get a chance to finish as Abigail intervened, her eyes widening in excitement.

"Jamie?...Is he with you? Did he come?!" Abigail looked around quickly, ignoring the squabbling crowds to spot the man she loved.

Elizabeth couldn't speak at first, the words seeming to stick in her throat. She recalled when they had been in the locker and she'd seen her father. She felt so alone. She now realised how Jack felt when he had to tell her they weren't home.

"Jamie...he's dead." She managed to say and prepared herself for what was too come.

She waited a while, watching Abigail's face drop and her head slowly shake in denial.

"Dead...no...you're mistaken...he can't be." She half laughed, thinking it impossible for someone like James Norrington to be dead.

"I saw him. He was...," Elizabeth didn't want to place blame on Will's father, and she quickly composed herself, "he was stabbed by one of Davy Jones' men. He was helping me...us escape. He saved us."

Elizabeth smiled, thinking of how brave and wonderful Jamie had been and everything he had sacrificed for her.

Abigail seemed to finally accept the words.

And with her acceptance, came a wave that hit her. It was so strong and powerful and felt like she'd been thrown into the sea from a great height. She shut her eyes, falling into the water that quickly pulled around her and covered her in darkness.

Elizabeth had managed to catch Abigail halfway, just in time to prevent her fall to the floor from becoming painful.

"Abigail! Abi...I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry." Elizabeth fought the tears as they stung her eyes, refusing to let herself cry in front of the brethren court, even if no one had really noticed.

The only people that had noticed where Sparrow, Barbossa and a few members of the Black Pearl, who seemed genuinely concerned for Miss Abigail' wealth fare.

"You," Elizabeth addressed one of her men, knowing they'd listen to her, "take this girl and place her on board the Black Pearl. Let no harm come to her and when she comes to, prevent her from leaving the ship. If she needs to, walk with to get some air, but that is all." Elizabeth allowed the large man to take the girl into his arms and lift her up, before bowing to Elizabeth and walking out of the loud gathering of the brethren court.

Elizabeth stood, quickly schooling her features and making sure that she could focus on what was happening in front of her.

"I take it she found out about Norrington." Sparrow asked, trying not to seem too concerned.

"Yes, she found out." Elizabeth said, willing away that last little bit of worry she had deep down in her.

"Mmm, but you know," Barbossa looked around, trying to school his own emotions, "there's never a real ending. I said to Jack that passing on was for certain but Norrington...there was always something about that lad I heard from that girl...she won't give up easily." Barbossa stepped forward, and began to clamber onto the table, everyone now having to forget momentarily of the events surrounding their young friend.


	5. Finding a way

~Chapter 5: Finding a way~

Abigail seemed to have fallen into some dark water.

It was like she was floating on top of black tar and she didn't know anything.

She was trying to remember what had happened and how she got here. She'd remembered her mother dying of the pox and sailing with her father. She remembered encountering pirates and being saved from death by a man she knew very well.

But where was he? Where was his face?

She tried to swim through the tar, trying to see the image of his face.

His name.

Where was it?

The tar within her mind began to thin slightly and she found she could crawl through it as she desperately tried to search for it.

'Commodore.'

She saw a girl, her age with beautiful long blonde hair and a gentle blush on her cheeks.

'Please...you're not in a fighting state...stay with me.'

She heard a song in her head and chanted along with the other people, shouting to hoist the colours.

'Jamie.'

There!

She found it!

'Jamie! Jamie!' She called out into the darkness, searching desperately for his face.

'JAMIE!' She called out when she realised how she'd gotten into the darkness in the first place.

She opened her eyes and found herself in her cabin on the Black Pearl, gentle candlelight allowing her to wake up with a slight sting.

She sat up and felt as if she had been tied down to the bed by invisible belts.

She knew she only felt this way after she'd have a good cry.

But why?

Why would she cry?

She couldn't remember and then she realised where she was.

'Brethren court. Barbossa. Calypso. Jack. Teague. Elizabeth. Jamie. ...Jamie.'

And it all came back.

"So it wasn't just a bad dream." She whispered into the room, the bubble inside of her popping as she began to sob anew.

"Jamie...Jamie!" She cried over and over again, the tears streaming from her face as it dawned on her the truth of Elizabeth' news.

She was never going to see him again.

Never going to hold the man she loved.

Never again.

With deep, hissing and calm breaths, she stopped her sobbing and gritted her teeth.

'No.' Was all she thought before jumping off the bed and heading towards the one person she knew who could help.

In the brig...

"Come for your favour?" Tia Dalma hadn't even turned around to see who it was this time. She knew Davy Jones had gone and that everyone else was in the brethren court. But she knew the girl. She remembered her pleasantness when she'd reclaimed her necklace. But now, now the girl was surrounded by something Tia Dalma knew very well.

Sadness and resolve.

"I know you brought Barbossa back," Abigail looked at Tia Dalma with sincerity and came straight up to her bars, "you tell me how. You owe me that much."

Tia Dalma, the goddess Calypso incarcerated in a human shell, looked at the girl with a large smile on her face, captivated by the girls own wildness and ferocity that reminded her so much of her own.

"Indeed I do. Tell me, is this for someone?" Tia Dalma leant forward and got as close to the girl as she could through the bars, her hands holding onto the metal as she watched Abigail.

"The man I love." Abigail didn't smile, but Tia was taken aback by the simple statement, said with so much passion and desire. Tia Dalma knew how it felt.

"Very well," she turned serious all of a sudden and her smile was gone, "you listen to me now. I tell you. I shan't repeat anything, nor will I be able to write it down. You have to remember this from memory and 'eart."

Abigail listened carefully to the instructions.

Some she repeated over and over in her head, fixing them in her memory. Others, she knew she'd remember. Specifically ones which involved blood and breath.

"I tell you this...after all tis' done, you must do one last thing." Tia Dalma said, her smile slowly returning at the thought of her next instruction, images springing in her head of her and Davy Jones' when he was a man.

"What? Anything, as long as it will bring him back!" Abigail placed her hands next to Tia' on the bars, looking as if she was ready to go as soon as the goddess finished.

"I brought Barbossa back, because I told im' his ship be stolen by Sparrow." She smiled and tilted her head, a playful glint in her eye, " I give im' reason to live. Your man needs sometin' just as powerful. Give im' reason to come back and live. And this."

Abigail knew what that something was as Tia Dalma gazed into her eyes, there faces close as it was the bars separating them from anything else.

Tia Dalma reached out towards her and pressing her face close to the bars, pulling Abigail' close towards her.

Slowly, their lips brushing against one another, Tia Dalma' lips parted and something came out.

Abigail inhaled what felt like smoke as it entered her mouth from Tia'.

It felt strange as it entered her lungs, her chest tingling and as soon as she felt it, it was suddenly gone. Tia Dalma pulled back with a flirtatious and cheeky smile on her face.

"Thank you...I could get you out of here if you want?" Abigail knew she was blushing and trying to divert away from the subject, maybe hoping that Tia would say yes and make a quick escape.

"And let you have another favour? No," Tia shook her head and looked at her cell, "this place...I shan't be here long. And besides, once you're used to one prison, separated and cut off from all you love, nothing else matters."

And with parting farewells and a brief touch of hands, Abigail left Tia Dalma at her request, marching up to her cabin to get as much rest as she could.

She wasn't surprised as she dreamed of the future and what she had to do to bring Jamie back.


	6. Dead emotive

~Chapter 6: Dead emotive~

Meanwhile...

William was aboard Beckett' ship. Not exactly as planned, but he was enjoying a civil cup of tea. Or was until Davy Jones' smacked the cup out of his hands.

He was having a small, pleasant walk along the deck, Beckett mumbling about some business or another and holding the compass in his hands.

William looked over to the bodies piled on the deck and his stomach slightly churned at the injuries that had been afflicted upon them, many with simple stab wounds, whilst others seemed to have had their faces sucked on for a while by a member of Jones' crew.

Then he spotted an admirals outfit and would have thought nothing of it, if it hadn't of been for the face with it's eyes wide open, scorching into him as he recognised them.

He just froze on the spot as he realised that the pale face of the corpse was that of James Norrington.

Many things passed through his mind. Prayer, memories and even guilt and the way the man had been treated by him.

Worst thing to come into his mind was the image of Abigail.

He knew he had to do something. Not James and not to clear his conscience, but something for her.

"Lord Beckett," he turned to his ally, "I have a request."

The Flying Dutchman...

"That Beckett! When the time comes, I'll rip out his heart and feed it to all of the crew! Making me drag this corpse onto my ship at the request of the Turner!" Davy Jones stomped around angrily, marching forward as two members of his crew dragged the body of former Admiral James Norrington to where he was leading them.

A little past the brig,

"BOOTSTRAP!" Jones' called towards the huddled creature, that was once a man, in the corner, "Take this...bloody thing and stick it out of the way! I don't know what's in your sons brains but soon enough, we'll crack it open and get it for him!"

Bootstrap watched, his mind already seemingly long gone, as Jones and the other two walked away, laughing wildly at the little joke. When he was alone, he gazed down at the dead body he recognised.

Pulling it by the arms, he silently and carefully pulled it into his corner, before carefully kneeling next to it.

"Part of the ship...part of the crew." He kept repeating as he carefully wrapped the dead body of James Norrington, something inside of him telling to take special care of the body.

It almost sounded like a woman' voice, an accent so sweet and deadly that he couldn't help but obey.


	7. A hurricane

~Chapter 7: A hurricane~

Still hope.

There was still hope.

That's what Abigail kept on repeating as she ran as fast as her legs would carry her.

The battle was just beginning, the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman engaged in a battle whilst the sea became furious around them. William had just had the time to reveal to Abigail his plan, telling her of Jamie' body on the Dutchman.

Abigail knew there was still time.

She summoned everything she had in her.

When the fighting first begin and the ships twirled endlessly in circles around each other, she didn't waste any time or moments. She grabbed a rope and swung herself furiously with various others to the other side, counting herself lucky as she managed to jump aboard the Dutchman without being cut down or anything.

She knew she was up for a fight.

Various creatures that were once human men came towards her, most armed with longer swords and better abilities than she could ever have managed. She prepared herself as the first thing came towards her, that large sword slicing down in her general direction. She countered it with an upward thrust of her sword and swivelled out of the way, her size and speed her skill. With surprisingly agility, she spun and used her fast blade to but the man, the sword cutting into his flesh and making him fall forward and straight off the ship.

The second, third and fourth barrelled towards her and she ran into them, diving in between the two and sitting on the floor as one sword came down on her again.

She fought as hard she could, thankful when help from the other ship turned up and managing to escape, fighting her way to the bottom, just as William and Elizabeth got on board.

'I'm coming, I'm coming Jamie!' Her mind called out as she worked her way through the ship, banging into the walls as the occasionally turned a corner and a cannon fired through one of the walls.

Finally, collapsing on the floor to catch her breath, she noticed the neatly wrapped bundle in the corner, a few feet away from her. She crawled over to it, her heart thumping wildly.

"Have to make sure." She whispered and gulped loudly at the thought of uncovering something she didn't want to see. Her hands tentatively reached out and carefully unwrapped the bandages, pulling aside the final one.

She choked on a sob as tears fell from her eyes at the sight of his pale face, his eyes still open and his lips so blue.

"Oh god....Jamie." She leaned forward and pressed kisses against his face, sobbing harder at the coldness of his face and lips.

She straightened herself up and felt another almost lurch, covering his body as cannon fire caused splintering wood to fly out around them.

She took a deep breath and began, doing everything that Tia Dalma had told her.

She cut open her hand, allowing her blood to flow out around Jamie, reciting words that rolled eagerly off her tongue.

Finally, she had one thing left to do.

She leaned forward, looking into his dead eyes and stroked his cheek, whispering into his ear.

"Jamie...I know...I know this may not work but...you have to come back. You have to live. Please. There's not much time and we need you. I need you. I need you Jamie. I love you so much. I was told to give you a reason to live and the only way...the only thing I can hope for, is that you'll accept my love and myself. I will make everyday you live worthwhile and...I will try to be your reason to live. So please...please live."

She bent down and with one hand, carefully pulled apart his lips.

She leant forward and kissed him softly and gently on the lips, whispering, "I love you."

Closing her eyes and staying still, she allowed the tingly sensation to take over as the smoke escaped her lungs and flowed out hurriedly into Jamie' mouth.

As soon as she felt it all gone, she pulled back and just stared at him.

"Please...please work."

If it hadn't of been for Davy Jones' body suddenly hurtling past the porthole and an almighty and inhuman roar, she wouldn't have looked away.

She didn't notice the tiny flicker of his eyelashes before it stilled again.

Another crash and violent shudder of the ship and she and Jamie were propelled violently to the side as the ship began to sink into the whirlpool of the sea.

"JAMIE!" She grabbed onto his body and clung onto him for dear life.

She gazed into his eyes one last time and planted a small kiss against his lips, before burying her face into the crook of his neck.

As the sea swallowed the crew of the Flying Dutchman and the two inhabitants of the lower decks, Abigail was content to end her short life next to the man she loved.

Then, everything went black


	8. Redemption and love

Pirates of the Caribbean

*At worlds end: No pirate compares

~Chapter 8: Redemption~

Abigail had expected the worst.

When she'd closed her eyes and all the noise faded away and all feeling left her, she'd expected to never open her eyes again.

But a soft nudging against her skin and she couldn't help but will herself out of the black thickness that surrounded her. It was like swimming that tar nightmare again and as she opened her eyes, she was thankful of the soft pillow beneath her head.

"Oh, my head." She slowly sat up and rubbed her temple with her free hand, trying to remember something that wouldn't hurt her head too much.

She looked around and realised she was still very much alive and very much on board the Flying Dutchman. She was covered in various places of her body, seaweed and something green and slimy covering her, one bit particularly hard and thick around her hand. She reached for it, ready to pick it apart, but then a little spark of memory went off in her head and she turned towards where Jamie lay, hoping his body hadn't been damaged in whatever the heck just happened.

For about five seconds, she just stared at him, her mind going blank of anything to say. Then she thought that it was odd that his eyes were now closed.

'They were open.' Abigail said, something horrible shifting inside of her. She didn't know what it was, but part of her feared something un-natural and devastating.

She leaned forward and just as she gazed at his face, she noted the other changes that hadn't of been there before. The small, fresh cut on his lips looked ready to bleed. His face was no longer as white as it was, a slight pink tint surrounding his cheeks. What Abigail seemed to notice and note down as more important, was that Jamie' body was no longer wrapped in bandages, they lay to the side of his body, as if completely ripped away during the storm.

She stilled and thought that maybe, maybe it had worked. She didn't quite know what to do, but she knew she had to check. She moved her head down to his chest and turning her head away, placed her ear against his shirt, pressing it gently against his chest to listen.

Listen for that sound of hope.

She couldn't hear it at first, the only sound being her own breathing, but she slowed down her own breathing and shut her eyes, focusing on the importance of the situation.

'Please.' Her mind whispered before she shut out and silenced everything else inside of her.

A gentle beat sounded in her ears and she listened to it, willing it not to be her own beat.

Sure enough, it was his.

And if that wasn't enough to convince her, the hoarse voice she heard next convinced her.

"Oh...my head." Jamie' face grimaced and he scrunched his eyes tighter as it felt like he'd had too much Rum.

Slowly, he opened his eyes, flickering them and having to focus for a bit before finally able to fathom the image in front of him.

He just looked towards Abigail, her head slightly tilted as she just stared up at him, her facial expression one of great surprise, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Abigail?" He wandered what was going on, a few things hazy to him.

"Jamie," she sobbed and straightened up a bit more, "Jamie...Oh Jamie!" Abigail leapt forward and began planting kisses all over Jamie' face, her hands holding his head as she done so.

"Love," Jamie managed to get out before his lips were assaulted again, "gently."

Abigail pulled back and pulled away, still holding his head.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't think. Oh Jamie." Abigail began to sob happily, a large smile on her face as she finally allowed Jamie to sit up.

"First thing is," he managed to sit up straight, slightly grimacing in discomfort as he done so, "I have absolutely no idea what is happening. Nor do I know why you are here."

Abigail smiled as Jamie' hand reached out to her hand on his cheek and caressed the back of her knuckles with his thumb.

"Oh Jamie," she smiled and looked away for a second, before meeting his eyes with a slight chuckle as she spoke, "you...you died."

Jamie couldn't quite comprehend what she was saying at first. He had a thought in his head that maybe she'd fallen over and was now delusional. But as he struggled to remember what had happened, the words didn't seem that foolish any more.

"Dead...Elizabeth...that sailor." He lowered his head and his eyes moved rapidly as everything came back to him. That fateful night when he'd found Elizabeth on that pirate ship, where she was now Captain. The way she looked at him in disgust when she revealed her father was done and Beckett had indeed lied to him about the Governors fate. The moment Jamie choose a side and allowed Elizabeth to escape, losing his own life at the time.

"Jamie."

His thoughts were momentarily broken from his death when he heard that soft voice speak to him, her tone so desperate and cracked as if she would break down again any minute.

"You...how?" Jamie could only look at her like she was some sort of goddess incarnate.

"How you're here? With me? I can answer that, but I'm still trying to understand how we just survived possibly one of the greatest battles the sea has ever known."

Abigail explained slowly to him what she had been told and what Tia Dalma taught her to help him (leaving out the small kiss of course) and then she described the battle itself (leaving out the perilous danger such as swinging between ships of the whirling and wild sea and the few scratches she'd been given in the scuffles she had to go through).

"...You put yourself in danger for me," he looked at her as if he could see right through her little story, "and although I find that most disagreeable, I can overlook it given the next question: how did we survive that all?"

Abigail couldn't seem to answer him at first, before realising why one of her hands felt heavier. She turned back down and to the encrusted hand of hers, before quickly pulling away at it. It was like a thick mound of grass was stuck on her skin, but it didn't hurt as she peeled it away. As she was halfway done, she could feel the coldness against her enclosed palm and saw a small sparkle of something silver. Finally, the last large chunk came off and she slowly opened her fingers, flexing them out as she gazed at the familiar object in her hand.

"Tia Dalma." She spoke softly to the pendant in her hand, completely unscathed by what had happened.

"That...Jones' had that," Jamie looked at her palm and then back at her, "what does it mean?"

Abigail smiled softly as a small whisper from what appeared to be from the sea reached her ears and she looked at him.

"That we had protection...Jamie." She leant forward again and, clasping the pendant in her hand to her heart, used her other one to pull Jamie from behind his head slowly towards her, her lips gently touching his.

For a while, they just stayed that way, enjoying something that was so simple and yet felt so fantastic. It was in the soft caress of one another' lips as they parted and their tongues began to massage one another' and the kiss become more heated, they both realised that it could have easily not happened at all.

Jamie, using whatever strength his body allowed, wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her forward, wanting nothing more than to feel her.

"I hate to interrupt but you do realise you're on my ship." A voice from above them stopped the wonderful moment that they shared and they pulled their lips apart, turning their heads up at him.

"...Don't look at me like that, I'm not Jack." William arched his brow and frowned at the glare that was sent his way by the two entangled on the floor beneath him.

"No, you're not. I take it you stabbed the heart?" Abigail smiled and held on firmly to Jamie, not caring if someone saw their declaration of love.

"Yes...with help from Jack," Will frowned even more and studied the two, "...you're...both alive?"

"We had help." Abigail held open her hand to him and she knew he would know.

With a slow nod, he understood, realisation that these two were something special.

"Although you're alive, what makes you think I can let you just walk off my ship?" He said, obviously joking and with a playful smirk on his face.

"Because, unlike Davy Jones, you are not in denial of where your heart lies or who with. And neither am I." She turned her attention back to Jamie and they gazed at each other again, getting ready to enjoy each other' wonderful lips.

"Don't you two start," William turned away from them with a smirk, "I have my wife too meet with."

Abigail couldn't restrain her giggle as Jamie stared at William and demanded to know what he meant by 'wife', all the while, his hands never leaving Abigail' back.

The Black Pearl...

"Miss Swann leaves and William bundles us with you two? Should be interesting sailing." Barbossa smirked and bit into another one of his favourite green apples, the juice spilling out from his lips and his tongue hungrily lapping up whatever he could get, not wanting to waste a drop.

"Bundles or not Barbossa, you've got us here with you now. And as a favour," Abigail stepped forward, her hand still en-clasped around Jamie', "from you to I, marry us."

Barbossa just gave her a look as if to show interest, but not without a price.

Abigail merely uncurled his fingers and held the small pendant aloft.

"She protected us. That means we must be useful. If you do this for us, then we shall do what we can for you."

Barbossa smiled slightly, the same smile he'd given Elizabeth as she'd left the ship, something somewhat friendly behind it.

"Ay' that you must be."

And with the few crew members around them, Jack being the best man (which Jamie did seem quite reluctant about) they swapped vows and were married on the Black Pearl, Ragetti lifting up his new eye patch and rubbing away the tears that had fallen out of the hole where his eye should be.

"Right, now, back to work you ugly dogs!" Barbossa yelled around him as Jamie and Abigail kissed for the first time as man and wife.

"The way I see it, I already got me' favour," Barbossa loomed over the two, causing them both to turn and look at him, "if something goes wrong, we've got an ex-commodore and Admiral to bargain with."

Abigail knew Barbossa' sense of humour. Unfortunately, Jamie wasn't quite sure. As the elder pirate Captain turned away and walked over to where Jack was bossing someone about (and making exaggerated hand gestures all the while) Jamie whispered in her ear.

"Sick of pirates yet?"

Abigail smiled broadly and whispered back, a large smile on her face.

"As long as I'm with you, I seem to be ok."

~Some time later~

It could have easily been a few hours or even a couple of days but they didn't seem to know. Jamie was currently trying his hardest to think of places of privacy but so far nothing.

He was now married to the woman he loved and he thought he would be able to be with her. Unfortunately, there's hardly any place on a ship for such privacy to be alone and do things that only a married couple should do.

Especially a ship like the Black Pearl.

The only logical place was the Captain' quarters and he knew very well that Jack and Barbossa would refuse. Or say yes and then peek in halfway through to see what was happening.

Besides he didn't have anything to bargain with.

He'd been thinking about it for the last five minutes after he'd finished scrubbing the deck (he didn't mind the hard labour, is was just the fact Jack enjoyed talking to him from above).

It was only when he remembered what he would have done if he was Commodore or admiral, did it hit him. It was something he could use.

"Barbossa." He'd gotten up and immediately up to Captain Barbossa who was looking over some charts that would rotate about the place.

"That's CAPTAIN Barbossa. What do ye' want?" Barbossa wasn't in the mood for pleasantries it seemed, having just had to fish Jack (the monkey) out of the water after Jack (the pirate) had caught him by the tail and lobbed him off the ship.

"A favour."

With those two simple words, Jamie seemed to have caught the man's attention. Barbossa, now with a look of genuine interest.

"Another? My, my, you'll be indebted to me for life. What is this favour you want?"

"I need the Captain' quarters for today." Jamie had his hands planted firmly on the table where the charts where, his eyes never once leaving Barbossa'.

"The Captain' quarters? For today? Is that all? Why would you-"

"I do believe," Jamie used Abigail' little mannerism of interrupting people and had a small smirk on his face as he done so, "part of my terms would mean no questions asked, just a simple agreement. And I wasn't done."

Barbossa had seemed to fathomed out what Jamie could possibly want them, his eyes caught by the momentary chaos on the lower deck as Abigail placed an empty bucket on top of Jack' (the pirate) head.

"If things go as good as I know they will, then I wish to use the Captain' quarters everyday, for one evening," Jamie leant forward when Barbossa made to interrupt himself, "and no disruptions from another crew member during that time."

"Ay', seems fair enough...however," Barbossa tapped his long and sharp nails against the wooden table, "whit' do you have to offer? And it better be good or you've wasted your time...commodore."

Jamie slowly smiled and began his trade.

~A few hours later~

Abigail watched over the side of the ship railing as Barbossa, Jack and the remainder of the crew sailed away to the island they'd come across, shovels at the ready for the 'treasure' that had been rumoured to be buried there.

"I still don't understand why we're left in charge," she turned around to Jamie, who was leaning against the large mast in the middle of the ship, "buried treasure and Barbossa leaves us two on board, saying he would be all day? And when was he always so friendly?"

Jamie smiled slightly as she seemed a little frazzled by the sudden turn of events.

"Come with me." He moved forward and took her hands in his, slowly leading her away from the railing, just in time to watch Barbossa wave them off.

"Oh? Where are you taking me Jamie Norrington?" She said with a small cheeky smile on her face, the warmth of his fingertips on her the most wonderful thing she'd felt that day.

He looked at her over his shoulder, still walking at a normal pace towards their destination.

"You'll see, Mrs Norrington."

Such a simple and true phrase and yet, Abigail still blushed profusely at her new title.

'Mrs Norrington.' She repeated in her head and she blushed even more at how wonderful that sounded to her.

She hadn't really noticed the familiar pathway, nor when Jamie had already reached the door and pulled her inside, her pace not changing. It was only when he stopped and let go of her hand to close the door behind her did she recognise their new environment.

"Jamie," she looked about the place, a slight arch of curiosity in her brow, "what are we doing in the Captain' quarters?"

She didn't receive a reply straight away, but instead, felt him reach around her from behind and drape his arms around her waist, his head coming to rest beside hers.

"Just stay still for a while." He barely moved, just held her close to him and nuzzled her cheek against hers.

"Jamie." She chuckled and thought he was just being silly, but when she tried to turn and move away, he kept a got, firm grip on her, keeping her in place.

"Please. I just need to feel you." Jamie whispered and Abigail heard the desperation of want in his voice. She didn't move, her hands placing themselves on top of his and stroking tenderly as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of him next to her.

"I need to feel you. To know you're here. To know I'm here." He whispered into her ear and she gripped onto his hands, squeezing tightly as she felt the same thing.

"I want to touch you," he whispered again, this time, his lips moving closer to her ear, "to taste you."

Abigail practically leapt out of her skin when Jamie' tongue ran across the shell of her ear. It wasn't horror or disgust, it was just the mere shock of Jamie doing something like that. Again, she attempted to wiggle away, but he was determined and didn't let her go.

"You do realise you're making me want you more?" He chuckled against her ear and she blushed as she realised her hips were inadvertently grinding back into his.

"I need this. I need you," he planted small kisses up from her ear to her cheek, "I need to hold my wife in my arms."

Abigail turned her head willingly, allowing Jamie to capture her lips with his in a possessive kiss. She turned more, Jamie guiding her round to face him and they found the position more comfortable.

When they finally pulled back for breath, Abigail wore a large grin on her face.

"Why do I have the feeling that you were somehow involved with the current emptiness of the ship?"

"Because you know me so well." Jamie leant forward again, kissing her yet again and this time determined to start something he intended to finish.

Slowly edging her backwards, he peeked out and watched so she wouldn't trip over anything on the way to the intended goal of the large (freshly cleaned) bed.

He'd remembered to strip it and line it with new fresh sheets even.

Her knees hit the bed and Jamie held her firm so she didn't fall backwards just yet.

"Do you trust me?" Jamie pulled away, his hands and lips not touching her, urging her to answer.

"Don't be silly, just...Jamie-" She attempted to reach for him again but he stepped away.

"Answer. Do you trust me?" Jamie seemed to be controlling himself somehow, gazing at her with an intense stare.

"Yes. Yes I do." She quickly said, her chest heaving as the tension mounted every time their bodies weren't together.

"Then don't move. I want you to let me do what's needed."

She nodded eagerly and gripped at her coat as he stepped forward again, wanting nothing more than his body near hers.

She could only watch, obediently keeping to her promise of trust as he slowly removed her coat.

Her heart seemed to thump wildly in her chest, threatening to burst out as Jamie slowly pulled at the buttons of her shirt, popping them one by one.

"Jamie." She couldn't control the small shudder of his name as his hand accidentally brushed against her skin underneath the fabric.

"Not yet. Just hold on a little while more." He said, looking at her face before looking back down at his pleasant task.

Finally, un-popping the last one, he moved the top out of the way, letting the fabric pool around her shoulders and off of her arms.

Jamie looked at her with that intense stare again, his eyes spurring her on even more.

"Raise your arms."

She again obeyed, holding her arms above her head as he reached out towards her binding and began to untie it. Slowly, with no rush, he pulled and made her pivot in slow circles, the binding coming off of her more easily that way. As soon as she felt it begin to give, she stopped and clasped her hands across her chest, holding the last piece desperately to her skin as she faced the wall, her back to him.

She felt the heat off of him as he came towards her and grabbed her, spinning her back round to face him.

She wasn't completely scared, she just felt something stir inside her that made her feel like some sort of drugged creature.

Jamie stared at her and didn't say a word as he grabbed her wrists firmly and began to prize them away from her chest.

"You are my wife. Do not hide from me."

She gave in and felt ready to faint on the floor as the fabric slipped off and finally exposed her naked chest. She turned her head away in embarrassment, the cold air and atmosphere already having their effect and causing her nipples to harden slightly.

She turned back as Jamie shifted and she watched him lower himself and kneel before her.

"Beautiful."

His hands reached up to her trousers and began unbuckling and such, Jamie concentrating as he now hurriedly removed them.

Abigail thought she was dying, the way he merely ignored her exposed torso and how he barely touched her, his fingertips occasionally brushing against her skin as he removed her clothes. Just as he pulled the fabric away, his hands came to the string that held up the last item separating him from her most private 'compartment'.

He pulled at it like he was opening a gift, slowly and knowing what he had been given. What she was entrusting him with.

As the fabric slipped over her hips, he rolled it down the rest of the way, his head lowering as her ran his hands up and down her thighs, not looking just yet.

"Ja-Jamie." She whimpered and he smiled at the amount of power he had right now. Then, he raised his head back up and that power slipped away by the beautiful sight which confronted him.

The small mass of curls between her legs was there before him, divine and waiting to be touched. His hands came back up and he remembered his self control and pulled himself back up, thanking God that his legs seemed to still work.

He stood proud before her, watching as she blushed and gazed at him with something akin to desire in her eyes.

"Jamie. Please...please." She opened her arms to the side and offered herself to him. He couldn't deny her wish as he reached forward, his arms encircling her and touching her as their lips joined again.

Abigail moaned as the heat off his body came into contact with hers and his hands slowly rubbed up and down her back, his hands slipping lower and running over the curve of her backside.

As he pulled back, she moaned at the loss of his lips, but his hands came round to rest on the sides of her hips.

"Lie down. Lie down and do not touch me. Just wait." He used that tone again and pushed her gently backwards and down. She went and sat down in front of him, half leaning back as she watched every move he made.

Almost hesitantly, but with stubborn resolve, Jamie didn't have time to unbutton his shirt, instead pulling it straight over his head.

Abigail bit her lip as she gasped at his body.

His hairy, muscular chest was strew with scars, the most prominent and fresh one being the large triangular scar right in the middle between his stomach and chest.

"I know it's hideous." Jamie saw her watching and looked away, ashamed for a moment, before continuing to unbuckle his belt and about to remove his trousers.

It was only the hands that met his stomach did he stop and watch Abigail.

"No...it's not. I could...I could tend to them if you want?" Abigail said, her hands running over the scar and feeling the damaged flesh.

"No...I have to let them heal on their own. These will be my reminder of what I have done...what I survived and what I did, so that I can never make the same mistake again." He looked down at her and she nodded in understanding, before leaning forward and planting a delicate kiss onto the scar.

Jamie hissed in pleasure, the feeling still definitely there and he had to compose his volition and take a deep breath. He grabbed at her wrists again and pulled her back.

"Not yet. Not yet love, please. I don't know...if I can control myself." Jamie gulped loudly as he controlled his breathing and knew exactly where all his blood was rushing when it wasn't in his mind.

Abigail leant back into position again to watch and clung onto the bedsheets underneath her, giving Jamie a small nod.

He reached forward again and carefully, teasingly slowly pulled off the fabric of his trousers, bending over slightly to pull them all the way off. He straightened up again when he heard a gasp and saw Abi staring at him.

Her eyes seemed to be protruding wildly from her head and the blush had darkened to a beautiful Scarlett across her cheeks.

She stared at his erect member, a sudden dryness in her mouth and she kept gulping and filling it with saliva.

"I want to touch you," Jamie' voice pulled her from her thoughts and she gazed up at him, "let me. I need you to lie back love. Please."

Abigail couldn't deny him and she scooted back on her arms and laid down, resisting the urge to cover herself up again as he quickly got down on the bed and began to crawl over her, his body so close and yet so far from hers.

She felt his hand go to the side of her face and lovingly stroke her cheek. For some reason, piano music filled her head and she remembered how when she was younger, she used to practice on the piano and play one beautiful song which filled her with an inexplicable desire and urge to want something. All her reminiscing ended when the hand began to move slowly down and she felt it go past and stroke her neck lovingly, before moving even lower.

Her hands gripped even tighter at the bedsheets as his palm ran in between her breasts, flattening out to stroke the place where her heart lay. She closed her eyes at the wonderful feeling, nothing quite like the tingle of love quivering in her heart.

She gasped and moaned as his hand moved to one of her breasts and massaged it in between his fingers. She dared to look, Jamie waiting for this moment and he watched her face as he quickly used his fore-finger and thumb to massage the nipple. Abigail' mouth went into a large 'O' shape and she let out a slow, pleasurable sigh as he massaged the hardened bud in between with fingers.

His hand stopped the ministrations and wandered down, his palm flat against her skin as it ran over her stomach and down towards his prize.

Abigail didn't quite know what was happening, but the feeling of his hands suddenly placing a gentle amount of pressure on her curls was mind blowing and she shuddered violently as ecstacy took over. It became much more pleasurable when Jamie' fingers wandered further down and found the folds of her womanhood. Carefully parting them, his fingers could now feel her.

"Oh God." He moaned and suddenly felt very hot himself, the feel of her heat and wetness almost too much for him. Abigail meanwhile was gasping for breath and had ended up biting down on some of the covers, stopping whatever noises wanted to come out.

Jamie watched her closely as two fingers slowly edged there way inside of her opening, cautiously looking out for signs of pain or discomfort.

Abigail didn't show anything of the sort, instead she bit down harder on the covers and was willing herself not to scream down the Captain' cabin. Jamie stopped edging his fingers in, stilling them for a second as he had a naughty thought.

"Kiss me." He whispered in front of her and he looked at her with a calm, loving expression. She let go of the covers, pushing herself up to meet his lips, only for him to pull back and do something positively wicked.

He pushed his fingers into her quickly, making sure not to be too hasty as he watched her collapse back down on the bed and scream at the sensation of his digits inside of her.

"Ja...Jamie...not...not fair-HAH!" She cried out and her hands covered her eyes as he moved his fingers back and forth inside of her, wiggling them about and stretching her as the juice began to spill out.

"I wanted to hear your splendid voice." He smiled and turned his head back down to watch her hips began to gyrate up to meet his fingers, his erection twitching slightly at the sight.

She hissed suddenly when he pulled out and added a third finger slowly, gripping onto the sheets again and turning to look at him.

"Sorry," he leant forward and planted small kisses on her face in between kisses, "But I have to. I'm sorry. I want to prepare you as best I can love. Please."

Abigail just looked up at him, the pain numbing away to nothing before the three fingers felt splendid inside of her.

But not enough.

"Jamie."

She opened her arms to him again, offering herself and smiling up at him.

"Come inside me my love."

Jamie couldn't have been quicker. He removed his fingers and kissed her in a crazed frenzy, finally feeling his body press against hers. Both moaned and wandering hands where everywhere, the friction and heat betwixt the two of them inconceivable.

Pulling back, Jamie placed his forehead against hers as he positioned himself.

"I...I can't." He whimpered as his throbbing head touched the wet hot passageway and he stilled, not wanting to hurt her.

"I trust you. Please," she wrapped her legs around his waist and decided to help him, "oh god's Jamie, please!"

Slowly, carefully, she helped him push inside of her. He came to a stop, almost buried to the hilt when he felt what he had expected. What he had only heard about from talks of other men, some married some night. He closed his eyes tightly, controlling himself at the wonderful feel of tight, wet heat around him. Carefully, he opened his eyes and focused into the ones which were staring right back at him, swallowing him whole.

"I love you." She whispered and smiled up at him.

"I love you." He repeated back, the feeling so natural and he resolved to finish what he'd started.

With one thrust, he broke through her maidenhood and captured her lips as her mouth fell open. He could feel her arms squeeze around his shoulder blades and her legs around his hips, holding on for dear life. He kissed away the tears and moans of pain as best he could, wanting nothing more than to take all the pain she felt.

"I'm sorry," he leaned his forehead against hers again and looked into her watery eyes, "I'm sorry. I know it hurts."

She sniffed back another sob and smiled at him the best she could.

"It does. But...it feels wonderful to. It hurts Jamie, it does, but...it feels like your here. You're actually here." She pulled him back down and kissed him again, the pain melting away as her heart seemed to sing out joyously at the knowledge that Jamie was alive and in her arms.

She, with careful movements, wiggled her hips up against his, getting comfy and enjoying the new found feel of him inside of her.

"You," he pulled back from the kiss, his words came out as a hiss, "have no idea WHAT that does to me."

She herself had a naughty thought and wiggled her hips up again, enjoying the power of having him moan.

"Oh? Show me?" She no longer feared pain and wanted to experience the pleasure that she'd only dreamed about.

He pulled out of her carefully, his gaze never leaving hers, before thrusting back into her just as carefully, burying himself up to the hilt.

Both seemed to have reached a peak of some height of pleasure, their souls connecting as well as their bodies.

"Jamie! Jamie!" Abi called out and clung onto him as he began to move eagerly, his hips beginning to come down harder and quicker against hers, Abi desperately trying to keep up with him herself.

"Love you. Always. Forever. Love!" Jamie called out, his back arching as she began to tighten around him more, their torso' separating just enough so he could gaze down. He hungrily watched as her breasts bounced slightly before him, the movement almost hypnotic as she arched up into him wantonly. He swooped down and still keep the rhythm, began to suckle earnestly on one of her nipples.

"AH! JAMIE! What-what did you-you...Ah!" Abi called out and dug her nails into his arms, trying to look at him, but finding she was slowly losing strength as her pleasure increased.

Jamie finished, pleased with his fill for now and brought his face back up to meet hers.

"I don't think...I need to see you...please...I love you...Please."

She knew what he was asking and could feel the heat within her ready to explode.

"Yes." She nodded in understanding, straightening herself up one last time to plant a kiss on his lips, before falling back down at the angle of a new set of thrusts.

Jamie had grabbed her hips and pulled them up more, thrusting inside of her as if he was never going to hold her again. The thought was dashed as Abi' legs straightened out behind his hips and her hands clung to his arms, screaming as she felt it approaching.

"Jamie!"

With one last and purposeful thrust, Jamie felt her clamp tightly around him and he watched as she cried out, her back arched and her mouth open in a choked scream.

Beautiful.

Jamie couldn't seem to control it and shutting his eyes tightly, he came inside of her and moaned her name.

He carefully came down towards her, not pulling out and on shaking arms, Abi gently holding him up as he came towards her.

He kissed her lovingly and never wanted to let go as their limbs stayed entangled and he enjoyed the feeling of being inside of her.

Pulling back and letting out a content and exhausted sigh, she smiled up at him.

"Why Jamie, is this what you had planned?"

Jamie only smiled as he went in for another kiss, preparing to start for round two.

"Why yes Mrs. Norrington. Indeed it is. And I have much, much more planned for you."

"Oh, Commodore." She smiled wistfully as he growled and kiss her, their tongues instantly entangling as Jamie readied himself again.

Both spent the day, experiencing wonderful new pleasures and testing each other' bodies to the limits, before collapsing into a wonderful pile of love.

They even managed to spend a few more hours of the night in their, Barbossa too afraid to knock and come in at such animalistic sounds he heard.

"I thought Sparrow made noises. That Commodore must be a saint to her," he turned towards the monkey on his shoulder, "what with all the 'Oh god' she's yelling in there."

Jack the monkey could only bounce in agreement, the sounds coming forth from the cabin even understandable to a monkey.

~A special mention to not only my reviewers, but all the fans who favourited this story and continue to bring it good harmony ^_^ I hope the ending pleased y'all as much as it pleased me. Now, I'm off to scold Jamie for sneaking in and changing some words. Compartment indeed!~


End file.
